


To the End

by whiskeynwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel's Loss of Grace, Cuddles, Cutesy, Dean Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeynwings/pseuds/whiskeynwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All we have left is each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Meta, that Dean and Cas are together in Endverse. This is based on that.

Cas looked down at his hands, he felt it leaving him, the last traces of his grace. It was gone. He sighed, his heart constricting and a melancholy feeling filling him. It hurt, but he supposed that it would have happened anyway. A knock on the cabin door pulled him from his reverie, he looked up to see Dean, standing in the doorway, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. Cas cocked his head, sensing Dean’s distress.

“Dean?”

“Sam said yes,” Cas felt all the air in his body rush out in one swooping gasp. A sadness befell him, more profound than the melancholy he felt before. He had hoped, that even though they were angry and weren’t speaking with each other, that Sam would be resilient, that he would not say yes, because he didn’t want to hurt Dean. Something terrible must have happened in order for him to say yes. “And Bobby….Bobby’s dead now too.” Dean’s voice cracked and he bit his lip, a sob, turned to painful moan emanating from him. Cas hesitated, but walked forward, reaching out and placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder gently.

“Dean I’m sorry-” Dean grabbed him hard, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, burying his face in the side of Cas’s neck. Tears fell onto Cas’s skin, warm and wet. He said not a word, instead, he wrapped his arms around Dean as well, sighing softly. “All we have left now….is each other.” Cas whispered, more to himself than to Dean.

“What do you mean?” Dean grunted against his neck, his breath fanning over him and drying the tears into Cas’s skin like a brand. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s back idly.

“I...I’m human Dean….My grace is gone.” Dean pulled away, eyes filled with shock. Cas looked down at his feet, hating to see the pity in Dean’s eyes. He didn’t want Dean to feel sorry or guilty for rebelling. Cas would rebel a thousand times over if it meant saving Dean. He felt fingers grabbing his chin and lifting it. His blue orbs met green ones, dark with something he couldn’t understand. Cas’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Dean’s eyes followed to movement, lingering on the parted lips. “Dean-”

“You’re gonna stay right?” Cas looked at him in confusion.

“Even though I’m useless?”

“You’re not useless to me.” Dean was serious. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed. If Cas wanted to leave he wouldn’t stop him, but he was begging him to stay.  “You have to stay, even though your grace is gone. You’re all I have left Cas. We’re family. I-” he fell silent, not wanting to say the last part aloud. But Cas let it sink in, he knew what Dean wanted to say, how he really felt, he knew because he felt the same. And he’d known it for a long time. “Cas please...promise me you’ll stay.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Cas’s, their noses brushing against each other. Cas’s eyes fluttered closed, he gripped the edges of Dean’s jacket, rubbing the fabric between his fingertips.

“I know…” It was all Cas needed to say. It conveyed everything he felt. He _knew_ that Dean loved him. He _knew_ he loved Dean. He _knew_ they were all they had. He _knew_ that they needed each other now more than ever.

Dean’s lips were soft and smooth as they guided Castiel’s, coaxing his lips open, Dean slid his tongue into Cas’s mouth with ease, cas moaned and pulled Dean closer. The atmosphere changed, the kiss became heated, more urgent. All their pain and sadness, anger and fear, faith and faithlessness was put into the kiss. Heat spread through Cas’s body and as odd as it seemed, he’d never felt more alive. Dean cupped his face in his hands and pressed short chaste kisses to Cas’s lips. When he pulled away completely Cas’s eyes were still closed, his lips parted and swollen. Dean smirked, running his hands down Cas’s body to rest on his hips. Cas finally blinked and smiled breathlessly at Dean. The world was going to shit, but here, in this cabin, at least for a little while, Dean could forget that. His hands skimmed the waistband of Cas’s jeans, tugging him closer, he nipped Cas's neck gently, the latter shuddered and pressed his forehead into Dean's shoulder as Dean whispered; 

  
“Now about that V-Card.”


End file.
